


Vanilla Kisses

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Adeline and Natalia are school friends. Natalia likes Adeline. What happens? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Super.





	Vanilla Kisses

She was the sun. It was evident in every move that she made. Her hair practically glowed in the light and she wore the most stunning attire. Even her lipstick was perfect. Cherry red, without a single spot on her teeth. To put it simply, Adeline looked like a goddess. It would’ve been okay if that was all. Pretty girls could be bitches. I’d met more than a few like that. But she wasn’t rude. Adeline was beautiful of face and spirit. If I got lost on my way to class, she would show me the right direction. If we had to form groups, she would always make sure that I was included in hers. Naturally, I fell for her. It would’ve been impossible for me not to. With her sweet personality and her pretty face, I was in deep.  
Before long, I noticed myself drawing her during classes. Little sketches in my notebook that before were nothing became little drawings of Adeline, her hair up in the elegant style that she loved to wear.

“Oh! Natalya, that’s lovely. It looks just like me.” I glanced up to gauge Adeline’s reaction and saw a grin on her face. I hadn’t meant for her to see it, but I was glad that she at least liked it.

“Thanks,” I replied as I finished copying down the notes on the board.

The bell rang and she walked with me out of the classroom.

“So… would you mind skipping class with me? There’s something I want to talk to you about.” She sounded shy, which was weird. And suggesting to skip class- that was something I’d  
do, not her.

“I guess,” I said with a shrug, “Where do you want to go?”

“I’ll show you,” Adeline said, her smile back.

She led me by the hand to a small sweets shop about five minutes away from school. The man at the counter had a shy smile, lost in conversation with a patron.

Adeline strutted up to the counter, announcing, “Kirkland! I need a vanilla milkshake.”

The man at the counter- apparently Kirkland- quickly gained a sour expression and muttered something about hating his job.

Adeline slid into a booth and I took the seat across from her.

“How’d you get him wrapped around your finger?” I asked, gesturing to Kirkland.

“My dad owns the shop. Mr. Eyebrows over there is one of his workers.” She smirked.

“Nice,” I replied, my eyes fixed on the table.

After a few minutes and a few giggles from Adeline and the man sitting at the counter- Kirkland was struggling to scoop the ice cream- the milkshake Adeline ordered came to the  
table. Vanilla. My favorite flavor.

Adeline gave Kirkland a lofty tip and his mood brightened.

“Enjoy your milkshake, you too,” he said cheerily before walking off.

Adeline stuck two straws into it, offering me the other.

“So what did you want to talk about?” I mumbled, taking a small sip.

“I like you a lot and I was thinking that if you feel the same, we could go out,” she said, nonchalant as usual.

I felt my face flush. “I do feel the same.”

“Wonderful!” She replied, sipping at the milkshake. Before I could do anything else, she leaned across the table and kissed me. I kissed back. And it tasted like lipstick and vanilla.


End file.
